pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Digitalfear
Sigh...Digitalfear 21:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Don't be sad, it's not that bad....Lol. ----~Short 22:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Lies! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 13:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reverting all that vandalism. --Frosty 13:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, no problem.Digitalfear 13:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) sig Your sig has to link to your user or talk page, as per PvX:SIGN. If you're not sure how to do this, let me know. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 13:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :My bad.--Digitalfear 14:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sig test --[[User:Digitalfear|]] 20:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :lawl--Digitalfear 20:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Another try--[[User:Digitalfear|]] 20:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatever...I suck =[--Digitalfear 20:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Digitalfear ? Digitalfear - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::HTML is evil qq. I can't be bothered to make it fancy... Although, seeing as Admin is looking at this page now she could h4lp me... Can I change my name completely from Excluded to Minion? Excluded 20:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Apparently I even suck at copy/pasting =\ [[User:Digitalfear|Digitalfear]] 20:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Make sure the box under the custom sig input is ticked. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Haha, thanks a lot. --Digitalfear 21:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Now you just fail at clicking :p I quote you when I say "ublind". Minion||Excluded 00:29, April 15, 2010 (UTC) lol :::::::::Lolol--Digitalfear 01:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Test again--Digitalfear 01:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yay, in one time now. I'm pro ;o--Digitalfear 01:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::My Sig>urs. ggMinion||Excluded 01:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lies!--Digital Fear 01:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Is there A list of 'colour names' somwhere?--Digital Fear 02:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :try the dictionaryMinion Excluded 02:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::uh, k?--Digital Fear 12:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::here ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:26, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks.--Digital Fear 12:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Sig Could you please reupload it with a different name, since the original skill images aren't allowed in user sigs. Thank you very much. --Frosty 22:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Like this?--Digital Fear 22:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect. --Frosty 22:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Nearly. Would you mind redirecting it to your user page or talk page? Then it should be fine and you shouldn't need to worry about Policy again 'till you change your signature the next time! :::Cheers! A F K When 22:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Gah how did I miss that, done it for you anyway. --Frosty 23:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Tha Deep Minion Excluded 21:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Meh I know you -.---Digital Fear 12:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Trolling At least make it funny or GTFO. As I assume you are incapable of being amusing, GTFO. MiseryUser talk:Misery 20:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :NouRoarer 20:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::What does 'GTFO' mean?--Digital Fear 20:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Lrn troll nub [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::trol mor plz--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Your trolling isn't very entertaining; the use of "gtfo" in big letters is somehow supposed to seem intimidating or what? Think what you want to say, try and improve on it, then say it with intellect and coherency... Minion 00:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm scaaaaared! D:--Digital Fear 00:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I wanted to use Kossway :(Minion 00:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::no u--Digital Fear 00:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Misery's PvX account got stolen. --Iggy 's other account 14:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Sander, Troll? I lol'dRoarer 15:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::lal--Digital Fear 15:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) EAT THE POO POO! euXQbZDwV0w --Digital Fear 16:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Eles are OP.' How so? --(Talk) 14:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Eles are OP? I thought they only had one viable elite in HM (ER). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:30, 9 June 2010 ::And that's why. o.o--Digital Fear 14:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Wouldn't having only 1 possible choice in HM make them underpowered? Considering they have like 30 other useless elites? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:41, 9 June 2010 ::::owait, thought I said 'ER eles'. Meh, changed.--Digital Fear 21:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::How are SH and SF underpowered? I'd like to see any other profession dual-spike groups of enemies. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 21:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::SF and SH a pretty decent, but ER>All. ;o--Digital Fear 22:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Obviously you've never abused Mark of Pain in general PvE. Do so, and you will see why Fire Magic is so fucking useless at nuking, when you have a Mobile Nuking Target. Eles are terrible at killing in Hard Mode, but amazing at keeping the team alive. This is why ER won't get nerfed.Minion 22:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Two eles alone can spike large balled groups of enemies in HM. You're telling me that's bad? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 22:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Learn your definitions Panders! Spiking is heavy single-target damage. Nuking is AoE damage. Minion 23:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::You're right. We should just go with 8 man Feast of Corruption teams and fuck the definition. --ςοάχ? -- 23:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm sorry, so which of these are all single target damage? 1234567. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::PvX drama alert. Wtf menz you remind me of a good discussion I had with Arato @ Guru. I was talking about Eles in SC groups as dual spikers and he was trying to argue what I said with general PvE and then suddenly I ended up educating him on the fact that spikes can be AoE too. History repeats itself obaby. --Iggy 's other account 00:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I presume that was in the "Lets Fix Eles" thread. Quite an amusing one. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy''']] 00:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) =Hugz <3= I dun want to you fags like you :>--Digital Fear 21:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno what you were trying to say but I <3 hugz. :3 --Iggy 's other account 00:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) imbored Someone make me less board.--Digital Queer 12:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) H Want less board? Helps yourself. --Iggy 's other account 13:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dont Afk like Tom.Roarer 17:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't. Tombad ipro. See?--Digit0l Qu33r 18:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Overagroing award. You win it, bro.Roarer 12:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't he come second to EVAS?Minion 13:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::But..but i thought i deserved the overagro award, ITS NOT FAIR. Outerworld 18:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :wtf ben u not cool-- 22:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Did you even read it? Did you before you added it to the well? I do know when I make variations on my own created builds, but I'm not going to change a build that has become META just like that because I found something faster, but for more experienced players... Gevalle Engel 17:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's a dupe of Snowway. End of story.--Digit0l Qu33r 17:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: So, then we might aswell replace snoway with it sicne this is faster, don't you think? Gevalle Engel 08:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::That'd be a better solution, but some small changes in the builds don't really justify making a new page.--Digit0l Qu33r 13:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Radiant insignias on axe warriors? --Digit0lQu33r 22:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC)